


Sea of Love

by orphan_account



Category: inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sea of Love - Cat Power, im so sorry, they all die in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt:<br/><i>Imagine your OTP slowdancing to a lovesong, with A quietly singing in B's ear.</i><br/>Now imagine this happening during the apocalypse and they both know they're going to die soon.</p><p>Eugene almost started crying as he checked the room for food while Delsin, his boyfriend for two weeks, locked all the doors. No matter where Eugene looked, there definately wasn’t any food in the room they were now in. They couldn’t leave this room either, at least not <i>alive</i>, knowing there was a ton of dead people banging on the door. Dead people. That was what Eugene and Delsin called them now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sea of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joseph_Nightjar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joseph_Nightjar/gifts).



> im probably going to hate myself for writing this.  
>  **AND I AM SO SORRY FOR WRITING THIS FOR YOU, BABY**

Eugene almost started crying as he checked the room for food while Delsin, his boyfriend for two weeks, locked all the doors. No matter where Eugene looked, there definately wasn’t any food in the room they were now in. They couldn’t leave this room either, at least not _alive_ , knowing there was a ton of dead people banging on the door. Dead people. That was what Eugene and Delsin called them now.

_“C’mon Fetch! They’re like, right behind us,” Delsin tried to pull their friend along, but the poor girl had bruised her ankle. Eugene grabbed a wooden plank and tried to push the sick away. It had been a few weeks since some kind of sickness gave everyone some kind of mental-illness that caused some primitive bloodlust. Eugene still found it very creepy since the sick tried to kill them too. But Delsin and Fetch had gotten used to it very quickly and killed the sick when necessary. Eugene couldn’t kill them! They were still humans after all!  
But things changed. They bit Fetch. She begged her best buddies to kill her before she changed. Delsin shot her in the heart to make sure she bled out (and because Delsin just couldn’t shoot her in the head), but after a few days, Fetch had woken up. As a monster. Since that moment, the ‘sick people’ aren’t sick anymore. They’re dead._

Delsin put as many big objects against the doors as possible. The couch, chairs, the table and when he was rummaging through the closet, he found a CD player with some plain CD’s lying all around it. Delsin picked them up and went back to the room where Eugene was.

Eugene was really trying not to cry at the thought of _dying here witho-_ Delsin called him. Eugene turned around and noticed his boyfriend on his knees next to.. a CD-player? Yep, it was a CD-player, because Eugene heard a guitar and a soft voice singing.

Delsin got up and looked at his boyfriend before he walked up to Eugene, put his arms around the grey-blonde’s waist and leaned in to kiss that precious face.

 _‘Come with me, my love,’_ Eugene wrapped his arms around Delsin's shoulders, sobbing softly. _‘to the sea, the sea of love.’_

As clumsy and sad as they were, they started swaying from side to side.

_‘I wanna tell you.. how much, I love you..’_

Even Delsin started crying and buried his face in Eugene’s hair. “..i don’t want us to die yet.. i want fetch with us again.. eugene..”

_‘Do you remember when we met?_  
That’s the day I knew you were mine, yeah  
I wanna tell you, how much, I love you..’ 

Eugene could barely speak, but he managed to whisper: “I want fetch back too.. and delsin?”

Delsin looked at Eugene and smiled sadly. “Hm?”

“I love you”

“I love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> I should stop listening to ‘omg-make-me-cry-songs’ aka Sea of Love (my ultimate cry-version is by catpower)  
> ..its probably sh*tty but i’m tired and wanted to write this for a long time.. so...... sorry.
> 
> Thanks for reading! ❤  
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated~ ☆


End file.
